


It's What Friends Do

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is working on making Sherlock not just a great man but a good one.  Or maybe just an adult.  It's a struggle, but he'll get there eventually (with a little help from his friends).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What Friends Do

“You must be joking, Sherlock!  It’s in the dairy aisle.  Between the yogurt and the cheese.”

“Why do I have to do the shopping?”

“Because I’m working late.  You don’t have a case and you’re bored.”

“Still tedious.  Why can’t Mary do it?”

“Mary is doing the baking as a favor for Mrs. Hudson.  Helping each other out, Sherlock, is what friends do.”

“Mary is your friend, not mine.” 

“Mary also has to chase after a dozen toddlers all day.  Don’t know how she manages.  I only chase after you and I’m knackered.” 

Sherlock sulks on the couch.

“Just do it, Sherlock.”

At noon, John gets a text:  _I have a case. SH_

_Congratulations.  Don’t forget the shopping. JW_

Lestrade can’t help smiling.  _Remind Sherlock to do the shopping after he solves the case. JW_

On tea break, John’s mobile buzzes.  _Delegated to Donovan.  Sherlock went to Bart’s. GL_

_Molly, please remind Sherlock to do the shopping.  I owe you. JW_

_Seriously, John, you’ve no idea how much! Molly_

It’s 7:30 p.m. at Baker Street.  John is sneaking chocolate chips from the bag and Mary is slapping his hand when the door bursts open.

“You’re here!”  Sherlock thrusts a small bag into Mary’s hands.

“Obviously.”  She smiles.  “Lovely to see you too, Sherlock.  Thank you for getting the butter.”


End file.
